Other Gilbert problems
by Hollie Dance
Summary: Skye is a troubled girl, add on top of that the fact that she's Jeremy Gilbert's twin sister, and who knows what you'll get. She hangs out with Tyler and uses drugs, and drinking and...self-harm as a way of coping. Tyler is the only one who knows the extent of her problems, but when everyone finally figures out her problems, what will happen?


**Hey, just so you know I don't have much knowledge of self-harm so I may get things wrong and this is just my interpretation of how Jeremy and Elena felt in this. Please be patient with me with updates because I'm going to start having a bit of a hectic time at school. Also, please review and any advice is appreciated and any notes will be taken into account.**

Chapter One 

I'm Skye Gilbert, yeah as in Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena is my older sister and Jeremy is my twin brother. Our parent's died about 4 months ago now and we each have our own ways of dealing with it, Elena writes in her diary in the grave yard or in her room, Jeremy takes drugs, drinks alcohol and hangs out with Vicki, while I…I drink, I occasionally take pills and I self-harm. Nobody except Tyler knows about the last bit, since I spent most of the summer handing out with him, when I wasn't with Jeremy. I would end up crying to Tyler and one time I showed him my wrists which are all scarred and from then on he started checking my wrists, making sure I wasn't doing too much damage and not cut too much. He's trying to get me to stop but I can't. If Elena found out then she would freak out on me.

Now on with the basics. I'm Skye like I said, I have long, wavy, chestnut brown hair with brown eyes. I'm not overly tall but not that short. I'm about the same size as Elena, maybe an inch on two shorter. I have pretty much the while of my right ear pierced, cartilage and lobe, and on my left ear I have 3 on my lob and a couple cartilage. Then I have my belly button done two. I think you should know that I self-harm on my wrists and on my thighs. Apparently they are the most obvious places that people cut but when you just need that escape and that release you don't hink about how much people will see it.

Anyway, now that you've met the messed up me, today is the first day of school. Yay. Please note the sarcasm. Jenna is going to try and make me care and I can't be bothered to care anymore, I plan on showing up, going to see Tyler, talk with Vicki, since we've actually become friends, and then finding somewhere to hang out. I mean, I can come how if Jenna is still our but she might be back before I'm done, I could hang at the stoner pit with Jeremy or I could hang with other people I know around town. If I go to The Grill then everyone will come say I should be in school, tell Jenna, tell Elena or tell the school where I was. I really do hate having everyone know everyone in our small town, and that means that people realise that I don't cope and that people need to know, or the rule me out as someone who you shouldn't hang out with, and then they tell their kids not to hang out with me.

"Hey Skye, stop day dreaming and come on, get dressed because I don't know if I can wait any longer to get out of this house." Jeremy says to me, we always walk to school together, I'm pretty much the only thing he cares about since I'm younger than him by about 4 minutes. I sometimes hate it and sometimes love it because he's always there when I need him but he's always on my back about stuff. Saying I should tell him the stuff I tell Tyler and that I should stay away from him. It doesn't help that they hate each other.

"Alright I've done my make-up and I wasn't day dreaming, I was admiring my face while looking at the make-up I've done and thinking. Waterproof everything, so I may be crying today. FYI I'm ditching after I talk to Vicki and Tyler and you give me some of whatever you're going to give Vick." I say and go into the bathroom to change and I know I'll find my brother sitting on my bed. I really wanted to get out of there as fast as I could since I had my sleeves rolled up and didn't want him to see my scars, that's my problems not his.

"Skye you almost done?" I smile in the mirror and throw on my hoody over my ripped jeans, combat boots and long sleeve t-Shirt. All black, it's my colour scheme. My makeup is a lot of eyeliner and black eye shadow with mascara and then some dark pink lipstick.

"Yeah, done." I say and walk out towards him. "Let's go." I say and take my bag of off him and sling it over my shoulder.

We walk to school ignoring each other by me listening to music very loudly and Jer is pretty much just ignoring the world by putting his hood up. When we finally got to school Jeremy took his hood down and went over to Vicki to deal and I went to Tyler to stop him going over to Vicki and interrupting them before I can get any.

I walk up to him and he take my earphones out. "I can hear that as if you don't have them in you know." He said to me.

"I know, I don't really care though. I don't care about much anymore. Just please don't get into it with my brother today, I can't take you two going at each other. I've already decided to ditch today because I can't cope with this place, you two going at each other's throats wouldn't exactly help."

"Okay, for you, want me to stay with you? I mean, you aren't going to…you know? Right?" I know what he means, he wants to know if I'm gonna cut.

"No but…last night…"

"I'll stay, I care about you, but you know I only hook up with Vicki because I don't want to feel like I'm forcing myself on you when I'm horny all the time right? I care about you, and if you wanted to be in a relationship than I would love that, but I get if you're not ready." With me he always says stuff so un-Tyler like. Things that are kind and loving.

"I don't know, I want to be your girlfriend and everything but I'm afraid you'll leave me for Vicki. I'm fucked up in the head and I don't get why you want to hang out with me. I've got so much emotional damage and surely your parents hate me by now." I come round to his house at all hours, I don't see why they put up with it but Mrs Lockwood did always have a soft spot for me. She used to love seeing me and Elena since we did things with for the town but now I'm more emo than goody, goody. Say what you like about self-harmers but we don't do this for attention, that's ridiculous. We do this because we have some deep problems and I know I have these problems but I would prefer to ignore them than face than.

"Look, I understand but when we get back to yours, because I can't be in my house, I'm starting to feel even more suffocated there than ever, what will your parents say when the school call them saying you ditched…AGAIN! Remember what happened last time, you're dad pretty much hit you, he has major anger issues. I hate seeing that." I say and lean my head into his chest. Half the time we look like a couple when we really aren't, but we kind of are.

"I know, I know it freaks you out, and I know it scares you to see that, but if you need me it's more important than anything that they can do to me. I will just join you on the drinking binge tonight." I say and look at him before taking his hand and dragging him towards my brother and Vicki. Vicki looks hopeful but I think she can tell that I need Ty today. "Jer, what you got for me, I mean I need something for a pick-me-up and a get through the day type thing."

"Fine, don't take more than 2 in a 6 hour window, but you can take some of the other pills, such as your ant-depressants that were given to you when you were diagnosed with border line depression before Mum and Dad even died. You need to take them, I need you to take hem, Okay?" I look at him while I open my mouth and am about to answer but Tyler beat me to it.

"I'll make sure she takes them if their actually meant to be taken, but we may be mixing them with alcohol so she'll be fine. I'm taking care of her today." Tyler says a bit proud of himself that he is going to look out for me instead of my brother.

"Yeah, but don't force her into anything or hurt her, dick"

"Cool it Jer, he'll look out for me, he always does." I said and looked at him coldly before smiling at him sadly and walking away, with Tyler being dragged behind me.

He eventually pulls me into him and slings his arm over my shoulders so he can lead me towards his car to drive me somewhere, anywhere that is just far away from Jenna and Elena and Jeremy.

"Skye?" I hear Elena shout at me from a distance and watch her come towards us with my head back, while I grunt in annoyance.

"What Elena? What do you have to say?" I say angrily and Ty rubs my arm trying to make me calm.

"Where are you going? Schools that way." She said pointing to the school. "Tyler, I can't believe you, this isn't helping her you know."

"Elena - " Ty starts but I interrupt him.

"Elena you may not see it, but this is helping me. You aren't though so just get out my face, yeah?" I said sarcastically and got in his car while he followed, putting the car into gear and driving past my sister. No doubt she's gonna end up telling Jenna or at least having a go at Jer when she finds out he knew all along. "Tyler, can we go round mine, Jenna shouldn't be back yet and I just need to pick a couple things up. Are we going back to yours or are we just gonna hang out at The Grill or something? They have gotten used to me hanging around there." I ask the only person who actually matters to me right now.

"Well, it depends. If your cuts are too deep then we might have to go round mine and clean them up properly. Hell, I want to clean them anyway because I think they need a bit of care, Skye. But my Mom would probably kill us so we can't be caught out. Let's get drunk and you need some sleep since I can tell you had nightmares last night. Maybe you should start talking to Elena, or as much as I hate to say it, Jeremy, because they care about you, more than either of my parents care about me, they need you to get through this though, they need to get through this." I look at Tyler and sigh.

"Can you go back to being an ass now? You should've got some weed off my brother if you wanted to party today, because I don't have anything, I'm clean out and he knows if I take it out his room. His afraid I'll go overboard and OD."

"To be fair Skye, so am I, I mean when you go for it you go a bit over the top and your emotions don't help you. But you requested an ass version of me, so let him be." He sounded posh or some fucked up thing.

"Well, I'm gonna get my shit and then come back to you. WAIT HERE!" I said forcefully and get out the car, walking quickly up to the front porch so my nosy neighbours can't tell Jenna I was here. Once I got to the door I unlocked it and ran up the stairs, going into the bathroom and picking up the small orange pot thing with my pills in. Next I go to my room and pick up my overnight bag which I always have packed when I don't want to stay at my own house, it has clothes, toiletries, money, make-up etc. I drop my school bag and take everything I need out of it before running downstairs and getting a bottle of vodka, taking some care not to make anything look out of place. Jenna will probably be ringing me non-stop later today. Anyway I pick up everything and go out the door, locking it behind me. I put my stuff in the back of Ty's car and get in next to him.

"You ready to go, I take it I have to keep you a secret since you have to stay with me if you have this amount of stuff. If not then I would say you want to train in multiple, multiple things, but that's the quick way for you to get over a high when someone threatens to call the police if you're stoned."

"Yeah, lets go." I say and smile at him sweetly before turning the radio up and driving along happily.


End file.
